Me, Myself, and I
by Calico Neko
Summary: Yang bisa menyentuhku hanyalah aku / WARNING: threesome - Requested by Andiandi


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Threesome, Oneshot, typo(s).**

**Requested by: Andiandi**

**Note: Daiki = kuliah, Daiki-kun = SMA, Dai-chan = SMP (pure!mine)**

**.**

**Me, Myself, and I**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

Dimana keadaan cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya, tampak salah seorang murid tengah bermalas-malas di sebuah atap gedung sekolah di SMP Teiko, nama murid tersebut adalah Aomine Daiki. Seharusnya ini adalah saat dia untuk berlatih basket, tetapi dia memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di atap sekolahnya.

Baru beberapa detik menutup matanya untuk berlabuh ke alam mimpi, Aomine tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. Keadaan matahari memang sedang terik-teriknya, tetapi cahaya yang datang barusan mengalahkan silaunya cahaya matahari.

Aomine menutup matanya untuk menghalangi silau cahaya tersebut. Cahaya meredup, tetapi dengan sangat jelas Aomine dapat melihat bayangan, seperti bayangan orang yang tengah berdiri. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar, Aomine melihat si pemilik bayangan. Betapa terkejutnya Aomine sebab yang dia lihat adalah...

"Halo, Daiki!" sapa Aomine yang memakai pakaian bebas. Penampilannya sangat kasual tetapi terlihat keren. Kulit tannya menambah kesan keren baginya. Terlihat jelas dari penampilannya bahwa dia berusia 20-an

"Hoi, Daiki!" sapa Aomine yang memakai seragam SMA Tōō.

Aomine terbingung-bingung. Ada dua Daiki baru di depannya. "Ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Aomine bodoh.

Kedua Aomine menjitak kepala Aomine untuk kebodohannya.

"Kami datang dari masa depan untuk memberimu pelajaran penting" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Aomine Daiki, usia 23 tahun, mahasiswa, dan bekerja part-time di sebuah minimarket. Kau bisa memanggilku Daiki."

"Dan aku Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun, murid SMA Tōō. Panggil aku Daiki-kun."

Aomine kebingungan, di depannya ada dua orang yang sangat mirip dengannya tetapi lebih dewasa darinya. Namanya pun sama dengannya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Aomine lagi.

Daiki-kun menjitak kepala Aomine lagi. "Oke, sebelum kami menjelaskan kedatangan kami, kami akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Dai-chan karena kau yang paling muda di antara kami. Daiki, sekarang jelaskan maksud kedatangan kita."

"Ck, kenapa harus aku?!" protes Daiki. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Dai-chan kemudian diikuti Daiki-kun di sebelahnya. "Aku akan langsung pada intinya. Kami akan mengajarimu melakukan hubungan tubuh."

Dai-chan terbengong-bengong. Nilai biologinya memang selalu buruk dan dia belum pernah melihat tontonan dewasa, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti maksud dari melakukan hubungan tubuh.

"Masa SMA dan kuliah adalah masa kritis untuk mencari pacar. Ini akan mengejutkan tetapi kau adalah seorang womanizer. Biarpun kulit gelap dan wajah mengerikan seperti ini, tetapi banyak gadis yang menginginkan kita, eh maksudnya aku. Saat SMA nanti kau akan beberapa kali mendapat pengakuan cinta dari gadis-gadis, tidak sedikit yang berasal dari luar Tōō. Dan saat kau menginjak kelas 3, kau akan merasakan yang namanya kali pertamamu, eh maksudnya aku. Aku tidak akan beritahu siapa, yang jelas dia berdada besar." Kata Daiki-kun panjang lebar.

"Dan saat masa kuliah nanti, sehari tanpa pesta dengan teman-temanmu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin tidak terjadi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saat kau menginjak semester 3, kau akan merasakan yang namaya threesome. Kau akan menjadi pengendali bagi 2 gadis berdada besar." Lanjut Daiki. "Sayangnya, threesome waktu itu gagal total. Kedua gadis tersebut merasa tidak puas. Jadi..." Daiki melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, "kami akan mengajarimu threesome."

"APA!?" teriak Dai-chan kencang. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, threesome itu apa?"

"Tenang saja Dai-chan, kami akan membimbingmu" kata Daiki-kun sambil melepas gakurannya.

**ME**

**MYSELF**

**I**

Tanpa busana sehelaipun, tidak memedulikan bahwa mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah dimana kapanpun dan siapapun bisa datang kapan saja, Dai-chan tengah terperangkap di antara Daiki dan Daiki-kun. Dai-chan duduk di pangkuan Daiki-kun dengan kejantanan milik Daiki-kun tertanam penuh di dalam lubang Dai-chan. Keduanya berciuman hebat, tentu saja dengan tuntunan Daiki-kun yang lebih berpengalaman. Tangan Daiki-kun berada di pinggang Dai-chan, menaikturunkannya dengan tempo cepat. Tangan Dai-chan sendiri memeluk erat leher Daiki-kun. Berkali-kali dia mendesah dan mengerang karena 'permainan' yang diberikan oleh Daiki-kun. Walaupun masih murid SMA, tetapi dia adalah 'pemain' handal. Saat proses penetrasi awalnya memang sakit, tetapi saat seluruh kejantanannya masuk dia langsung menghantam sweetspot Dai-chan dengan tepat.

Lalu kemana Daiki? Dia tetap berada di sana. Dia duduk dibelakang Dai-chan dan memberi 'pelayanan' berupa 'pilin dan kocok'. Tangan kirinya secara bergantian memilin puting susu Dai-chan dengan gemas, sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan tempo cepat naik-turun terhadap kejantanan Dai-chan. Bosan menjadi pihak 'pelayan', Daiki melancarkan 'serangan' lainnya. Dia belum pernah 'bermain' dengan laki-laki, jadi ini kali pertamanya. Mengambil posisi agak berlutut, Daiki mendekatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang pada lubang Dai-chan yang sejak awal sudah terisi oleh milik Daiki-kun.

Dai-chan melepas ciumannya dengan Daiki-kun saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada lubangnya. Dia berteriak keras sekali, dia nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Rasanya sakit tak tertahankan. Tetapi Daiki dan Daiki-kun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Daiki-kun dengan tempo sedang tetap menaikturunkan tubuh Dai-chan, sedangkan Daiki tetap melakukan 'pilin dan kocok'. Secara perlahan tapi pasti kejantanan Daiki masuk ke dalam lubang Dai-chan. Darah mengalir perlahan dari lubangnya. Bagaimana tidak bila lubangnya dipaksa melebar sebesar itu.

Dai-chan langsung klimaks saat milik Daiki juga telah tertanam penuh dalam dirinya. Memang pada dasarnya mereka sudah berpengalaman, sama seperti Daiki-kun, Daiki pun langsung menabrak sweetspotnya. Rasanya aneh saat dia klimaks dengan 2 buah kejantanan tengah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Tidak memedulikan Dai-chan yang masih terengah pasca klimaks, Daiki malah melebarkan kaki Dai-chan. Dengan kasar keduanya bergerak dalam tempo yang tidak sama mengakibatkan Daiki-chan mendesah keenakan. Dia tidak bisa membendung suaranya, desahan penuh kenikmatan keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Daiki dan Daiki-kun klimaks di dalam lubang Dai-chan. Dai-chan yang merasa sangat penuh juga ikut klimaks, membanjiri dada Daiki-kun.

Secara perlahan Daiki-kun menarik keluar miliknya dari dalam Dai-chan. Bukannya beristirahat sebentar, Daiki malah mengangkat tubuh lemah Dai-chan sehingga posisi mereka sekarang adalah Dai-chan dipeluk dari belakang oleh Daiki dengan miliknya masih tertanam di dalam Dai-chan. Daiki kembali melancarkan 'pilin dan kocok'nya. Dai-chan yang masih sensitif pasca klimaks langsung tegang dalam sekejap.

Melihat milik Dai-chan yang sudah tegang, Daiki-kun mengambil posisi agak menungging. Tanpa persiapan apapun dia mendekatkan lubangnya pada milik Dai-chan. Merasa sesuatu yang sangat panas dan sempit di kepala kejantanannya, Dai-chan yang memang belum pernah melakukan 'proses pemasukan miliknya pada lubang apapun', langsung mendesah hebat. Tubuhnya bergelinjang hebat, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Daiki sampai kewalahan memeganginya. Bukan saja karena gerakan tubuh Dai-chan yang bergetar hebat seperti sedang terserang epilepsi, tetapi juga karena milik Daiki yang sedang dijepit sangat erat oleh lubang Dai-chan.

Dai-chan tidak kuat. Belum setengah miliknya tertanam dalam lubang Daiki-kun, dia mendorong Daiki dan Daiki-kun untuk menjauh darinya. Dai-chan langsung ambruk di lantai atap gedung sekolah. Tangannya menjambak keras rambutnya, teriakan maupun erangan penuh kenikmatan sudah tidak bisa dibedakan. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Kenapa? Karena Dai-chan tengah mengalami klimaks ketiganya yang bahkan lebih hebat dibanding dua sebelumnya.

Daiki yang tadi sebenarnya juga akan klimaks mendengus kesal. Secara terpaksa dia harus mengurus miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Baru beberapa kali 'kocokan', Daiki klimaks, cairannya mengotori lantai. Daiki-kun yang melihatnya malah tertawa sambil memasang kembali seragamnya.

Tidak memedulikan Dai-chan yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai, Daiki dan Daiki-kun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap menghampiri Dai-chan.

"Heh, baru seperti itu saja kau sudah klimaks. Apa kau sadar kalau kau seperti tadi saat bersama para gadis kau malah akan diejek mereka, hah?!" ejek Daiki-kun.

"Benar apa katanya. Kau mengerti artinya ejakulasi dini kan? Nah, sebagian besar perempuan akan kecewa kalau kau mengalami ejakulasi secepat tadi. Apa kata gadis-gadis itu nanti kalau baru seperempatnya masuk tapi kau malah sudah klimaks. Mulai sekarang tahan dirimu untuk tidak klimaks secepat tadi. Latih dirimu dengan melihat video dan gambar untuk dewasa." Kata Daiki 'bijak'.

Dai-chan tidak merespon tetapi dalam otaknya dia mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Daiki-kun melihat jam tangannya. "Daiki, sudah tepat satu jam, waktunya kita kembali ke masa kita". Daiki mengangguk pertanda setuju. "Sampai jumpa Dai-chan, jangan lupakan kami dan masa depanmu sebagai seorang womanizer ya."

Setelah itu, cahaya yang muncul saat kedatangan mereka muncul lagi. Dalam sekejap mata keduanya menghilang dari hadapan Dai-chan, meninggalkannya yang entah pingsan atau tidur kelelahan setelah 'permainan' tadi.

**ME**

**MYSELF**

**I**

"...-kun"

"...ne-kun"

"...mine-kun"

"AOMINE-KUN!"

Aomine terbangun kaget karena teriakan tersebut. Di hadapannnya adalah sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah kenapa, walaupun hanya sekilas, tetapi Kuroko tampak khawatir.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau kan bisa membangunkanku lebih pelan." Kata Aomine sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

Kuroko memberinya tatapan tajam. "Aku sudah berusaha membangunkan Aomine-kun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kau malah berteriak-teriak dan mengerang. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa." Nada suaranya memang terdengar datar, tetapi Aomine bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang cemas.

Aomine meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kuroko, perlahan mengacak rambutnya. Dengan senyum cerah dia mengatakan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Aku hanya...bermimpi."

Sebetulnya Aomine bingung harus menjawab apa. Pengalaman tadi terasa seperti nyata tapi juga seperti mimpi, apalagi dia terbangun dengan keadaan berpakaian lengkap padahal tadi dia jelas-jelas telanjang dan dikelilingi genangan cairan sperma.

Kuroko berdiri sambil mengatakan, "Untunglah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita latihan, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun marah-marah karena kau tidak datang."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Hah, peduli setan dengan latihan. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dan aku ingin kau menemaniku". Urusan penting yang dimaksudkannya adalah berburu video dan gambar dewasa, seperti anjuran Daiki-senpai.

Aomine menarik lengan Kuroko, memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Kuroko menahan diri dan malah mengatakan. "Aku tidak akan ikut kalau kau berniat mengajakku untuk bolos latihan. Tapi aku harus memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Aomine-kun," Kuroko menunjuk celana bagian depan milik Aomine. "'Tendamu basah'".

Betapa kagetnya Aomine saat melihat celana bagian depannya. Terlihat jelas celananya menggembung dan basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Entah yang tadi dia lakukan bersama Daiki dan Daiki-kun adalah mimpi atau pengalaman supranatural, yang jelas dia tengah menegang di depan sahabat mungilnya itu.

Kuroko yang sudah lepas dari pegangan tangan Aomine mundur perlahan dengan takut-takut. Dalam sekejap, dia berhasil menghilang dari hadapan Aomine dengan menggunakan misdirectionnya. "Tetsu, jangan salah paham!" teriak Aomine pada udara.

**ME**

**MYSELF**

**I**

Daiki dan Daiki-kun yang tengah memonitoring keadaan Dai-chan marah-marah tidak rela melihat sahabat mungilnya harus melihat pemandangan Aomine Daiki yang tengah menegang di hadapan Kuroko. Sebetulnya salahkanlah Aomine Daiki dari masa depan yang membuat diri mereka sendiri menjadi orang yang mesum bahkan sejak SMP.

Tapi yang jelas, kapanpun masanya, Aomine Daiki tetap Aomine Daiki. Seperti perkataan bijaknya "Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku", nyaris sama dengan "Yang bisa menyentuh aku hanyalah aku"

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

OMG! Susah bgt buat threesome! Aq ubah nama mereka soalnya di versi pertama aq pake Daiki 1-3. Dan semoga typo udah ga ada.

RnR please..


End file.
